The Smashers of Remnant
by MightyTheWriter
Summary: Things have gotten crazy for four smashers: Pit, Rosalina, Sonic, and Mega Man when they are accidentally sent to the world of Remnant by certain trouble causing hedgehog. Now in a strange new world they find themselves at Becon making new friends with Teams RWBY and JNPR all in an effort to find a away back to Smash Manor.
1. Chapter 1

The Smashers of Remnant

*Press Start*

 **Modes:**

 **Story Mode***

 **Smash Arena**

 **Options**

 **Multiplayer**

* * *

 **Save Slot 1***

 **Save Slot 2**

 **Save Slot 3**

* * *

 **Loading…**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Location: Smash Manor- Lobby_

Mega Man watched in anticipation as the timer on the screen began to count down from 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"TIME!" The Announcer shouted.

It was a tight match up between Link and Pit. They had been fighting for what seemed like an eternity. The announcer continued.

"And the winner is…. LINK!"

The two were dismissed from the stadium into the lobby. Pit came walking towards Mega Man with his head down and his weapon dragging along the floor. Pit never seems to be able to take down Link and it looks like he was about to lose it.

"How many fights has it been?" asked the robotic hero.

Pit looked up with his face full of shame, "2,395 times. Not including the Brawl match ups."

Mega Man placed is hand on Pit's shoulder, "It's not that bad, Pit. Your still an awesome fighter! You are the only one I know that can easily out match Little Mac!"

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" he shouted. "Link has the looks, the fame, and the power! I wish I could get some recognition."

"Did you not just hear me?"

Then before Pit could respond the roster appeared on a large screen in the lobby. It was time for the final round of the day. they looked as pictures of each

fighter was being shuffled.

"The final fight for the day will be," The first player appeared on screen. "Sonic! VS…." The second player's photo slowly came to a halt. "Mega Man! The match will begin in fifteen minutes, fighters please be ready."

"Wow," thought Mega Man. "I haven't fought Sonic in a long time."

Pit lifted his head up. "I'd better get my things ready. Lady Palutena needs me in Sky World as soon as it's all over, something about carrots and explosions in the kitchen."

Mega Man face palmed. "Again?"

Pit sighed. "Yup, I'll be here in time to see your fight. Bye Rock!" With that Pit ran off to his room.

Mega Man thought about what would happen at the end of the match. He had been staying at the Manor for a few day now and he really missed Roll and Dr. Light. Mega Man was getting a bit homesick. The more he thought about home the more he missed his family.

"Thats it," he said. "After I finish fighting Sonic I'm going home! I can always visit the manor but, theres no place like home."

Some where a little girl in Kansas sneezed.

* * *

 _Smash Manor- Dormitory Hallway_

Rosalina and her Luma had just fish some target practice with Peach and Zelda and poor Luma was tired. The celestial duo were going to their room for a little snack break when they saw something odd. Just a few feet away from their they saw a speedy blue hedgehog staring at a ventilation grate as if he was in some sort of trance.

"Sonic?" She called out. "What are you doing?"

Sonic didn't respond, he was too focused on the grate. Then Luma leaped out of her arms and hopped in front of Sonic. He waved trying to get Sonic's attention, it worked, sorta. Sonic grabbed the Luma and put him to the side.

"SONIC!" She yelled.

He definitely caught off guard and he fell back. "Sorry! Sorry! I guessed I zoned out a bit."

She gave Sonic a look. "A bit?"

"Ok, **a lot.** But I had a good reason for it!"

Rosalina picked up Luma, "You mean causing trouble? Do you not remember what happened the last time you caused trouble."

Sonic shook at the mere thought of his last punishment. "Don't remind me. But that's not what's going on."

"So what are you doing?"

"You see," Sonic started to explain. "Not too long ago I woke up and I was on my way to the Stadium to see some fights and check if I'm fighting anyone today, but then a light blind me for sec. It came from this grate but when I tried to ask Master Hand about it he kept avoiding my questions!"

Rosalina took a moment to ponder the situation. "Well that does sound rather strange, but I wouldn't dwell on it for long. It really isn't any of our business."

"Yeah I guess your right. Maybe I should just go back to my room and take a nap."

"Actually you have match with Mega Man in about ten minutes. You should be at the lobby getting ready."

"I do? Guess I missed the announcement. Thanks."

"Anytime, I'll see you later Sonic!" With that Rosalina left to her room.

Sonic was about to head off to the lobby, but he couldn't help but turn back at the grate. He couldn't get that incident out of his head. He had to know what as on the other side.

"I have ten minutes," He said. "And If do take a little longer I can just super speed my way over there,right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Smash Manor- Stadium_

Mega Man had been waiting on the the stadium stage for nearly twenty minutes; there was absolutely no sign of Sonic any where. The announcer had to call the match.

"Due to the first opponent being a no show, The winner is….. MEGA MAN! Matches are over for the day. Please exit the stadium."

Mega Man, along with some other smashers who were watching the match entered the lobby. There his trusty dog was waiting for him. Rock was overjoyed to see Rush out side of battle.

"Hey Rush," He knelt down and gave him a rub on the head. "Ready to go home?"

Rush barked and he ran towards the dormitories with Mega Man running closely after him. There he saw Rosalina and Pit waiting in front of him from room. Looks like Rush was there to bring Mega man to them.

Rosalina greeted him. "Good evening Rock."

"Hello, are you guys here to help me pack?"

"Actually Mega," Pit Began. "We need some help."

"What's wrong?"

"Not too long before your battle, I confronted Sonic in the hallway. He seemed very suspicious of a ventilation shaft and I believe he missed his battle due to his curiosity."

Pit continued the story. "We think he might be in/and or will cause major trouble."

"And you want me to help find you guys find him, right?"

"Yeah!" Pit cheered. "Now we have the brains of the operation! Let's do this!"

Mega Man and Rosalina looked at each other then back at Pit. "What?" They asked.

"Yeah this is our cool Mission Possible team! I'm the leader, Mega Man is the brains, and Rosalina is the kick-butt girl!"

Rosalina grew miffed. "EXCUSE ME? Am I just a female to you?"

"No! NO! I-I-I mean, you are the… the…" Pit took a moment to think this through. "Your the Leader and I'm the comic relief?"

Mega Man face palmed. "How about we forget about who's who on our team and we actually focus on finding Sonic before he causes any trouble?"

"Rock is right, we must focus on the task at hand." She then turned to Pit. "But I assure you I will **not** forget this."

Pit looked down. "I'm sorry!"

Rosalina giggled a bit. "I was only kidding, I forgive you Pit. Now Let's proceed with the 'mission.' Follow me."

"I really hope Sonic doesn't cause too much trouble. Remember last time?"

Pit let out a laugh. "Yeah, I remember that. It was so funny seeing his scared for his life."

"PIT!"

"Mega, lets face it everyone, even you were laughing."

Mega was about to retaliate but he couldn't argue with that. He just let out a sigh. "Let's just find him."

Pit chuckled a bit more and they followed Rosalina and Luma in to the vent where Sonic was last seen. Little did they know that this was going to be the last time they'd see Smash Manor for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Smash Manor-Secret Basement_

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Sonic yelled.

The blue hedgehog had discovered a secret basement underneath the Manor filled with neat machines and gadgets he just **had** mess with. There was these rubber gloves that he put on and when he punched something it got destroyed; IN ONE PUNCH . There was another one that was silver with green detailing and it looked a lot like a something you'd put soup in but when you press the button on the side a giant beam appears and it seems to suck things into it; maybe Pac-Man could find a use for this. Then there was this really big Machine in the center. There was a desk next to it with Smash invites on it. There were names that he didn't recognize like Bayonetta, Mewtwo, and Corrin.

"Who are these people?" He asked himself. "Oh Well!"

He threw the letters behind him and sped over to examine the machine even more. Just then he heard rattling from the duct he came from. Sonic began to panic. What if Master Hand sent someone to look for him? What it is Master Hand? What will he do if he catches Sonic here? It's going to be ten time worse than the last time, he knew that much. The rattling grew louder with each second. Sonic hid behind the machine and stared at the vent hoping he wouldn't get in trouble. He saw a turquoise light come from the duct and instantly he knew who was looking for him: Rosalina.

* * *

 _Smash Manor- Air Ducts_

"Man," Pit inhaled some dust and began to cough. "I didn't realize the vents were so long!"

"I'm just glad that we have Rosalina with us. If she wasn't here we'd be blind as bats."

The gang were creeping through the vents in a tightly packed back to back. Rosalina and Luma in the front, Pit in the middle, Mega Man behind him and even Rush was there. The vents were extremely narrow and to uncomfortable crawl through. Even on their knees they could hardly fit. Rush even had to change into Rush Jet just to fit. The one that didn't have any difficulty was Luma do to his small stature.

Luma began to squeal with excitement, there was light not to far ahead.

"Boys, I think we're here!"

The two cheered in relief. "YES!"

"Just be careful when you exit, we wouldn't want you to — Ahhhhh!"

Rosalina fell out of the duct and fell to the ground. Luckily for her she can't actually hit the ground, she's always floating. She got up and brushed the dust of of of her dress. Next out of the vent came Luma, whom Rosalina caught in her arms.

Rosalina then called into the vent. "It's ok boys I'm fine! Just be careful When you get out!"

"Don't worry," Pit called out. "We'll be careful!"

They didn't head her warning. Pit screamed as he fell face first on the floor and Mega Man and Rush closely followed landing right on top of him. The two looked like they could use a Maximum Tomato or a Heart Capsule.

"Wow, Mega, I didn't realize you were so heavy."

"What do you expect? I'm a robot not a pillow."

Rosalina let out a little laugh as she helped the boys to their feet. This was it, the room Sonic was looking for. The room in question look like a storage room for every dimension, ever. There was a plethora of gadgets and items that could have use in battle, but what really caught everyone's attention was a large machine at the center of the room. Not only was it the biggest thing in there but there were also blue quills to be seen from behind it.

Sonic poked his head out from behind it revived that it wasn't Master Hand who came for him. "Hey Guy! Come to join the party?"

* * *

 _Smash Manor- Secret Basement_

 _"_ Sorry for missing our fight, Mega Man. I just couldn't help myself!"

Mega Man gave him an annoyed look. "Haven't you heard the expression curiosity killed the cat?"

Sonic seemed a bit confused by this statement. "But," He began. "I'm a hedgehog."

Rosalina and Pit couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Mega Man, however, wasn't very amused.

"Listen, I get that you like to have fun outside the battling in the stadium but you really need to stop or at the very least control yourself?"

"Oh Mega Man, lighten up a bit. If it wasn't for me we woudn't have found this place! Or," Sonic zipped back tp the Machine we was hiding behind. "Any of these cool gadgets."

"You shouldn't be touching that." Rosalina interjected.

Pit then asked. "Do you even know what that is?"

"Well, I don't know exactly what it is. But I have a theory!"

Pit then shouted. "A GAME THEORY!"

Everyone looked at Pit completely dumbfounded. "Sorry," He said. "I Couldn't help myself."

"Anyway," Sonic caught everyone's attention again. "I think this machine is how Master hand sent out the our Smash invitations!"

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"Have you lost it?"

"No I haven't lost it! Think about it! Master Hand dint show up to bring us here until **after** we accepted them." No one seemed to agree with Sonic so far.

"Rosalina, how do you get your mail?"

"We have a toad on the Comet Observatory who gathers letters from across the galaxies and brings them to me."

"And did he mention anything about a giant glove?"

"No"

"Exactly! Pit, Mega Man, what about you two?"

"My letter just appeared in our lab on Dr. Light's desk."

"I found mine by my feet when I was helping Lady Palutena make dinner."

"You guys see a pattern here? I have even more proof!" Sonic grabbed the letters he found on the floor and gave each person a letter.

"I found these letters right next to it."

"Corrin?"

"Mewtwo?"

"B-B-Bayonetta!" Pit seemed scared by the name written on the invitation.

"I think Master Hand was out to send out more letters! We might see more fighters soon!"

The three began to think about all this. Sonic just might be right about the machine and the invitations.

"But," he continued. "There is only one way to truly prove my theory! I'm going to test it!"

The smashers eyed each other with great concern. Sonic ran over to machine and pointed out the big green button on the side of it.

Mega Man was furious. "That's it!" He stormed over to Sonic and grabbed him before he could do anything stupid.

"Hey," Sonic shouted. "Grabbing outside of a match is against the rules!"

"Since when have you cared about the rules? You were just about to press a button with out knowing what it does! Don't you watch movies? Don't you know you can't just press a button?!"

Sonic was abled to free himself from Mega Man's grasp. "Actually your not supposed to press the red button. This one is green."

Mega Man was now beyond furious, he was about to blow a fuse, literally! With out knowing what he was doing he gave Sonic a great big shove. "STOP. BEING. STUPID!"

Rosalina cried out. "Rock!"

Mega Man messed up badly, not only did shoving Sonic cause him to press the button but he also caused it to short circuit. It was about to overload.

"Quick," Pit called out. "Back to the vent!"

Pit tried to help Rosalina and Luma reach the vent while a distraught Mega Man was still contemplating what he had just done. Sonic got up and was about to head for the vent but he had to get Mega Man to snap out his daze. He tried pulling him out of the way but Mega Man was too heavy. Ultimately it was too late either way. A blinding white light came consumed all the smashers where they stand and in a second they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Location- Unknown_

Pit groaned and held his head in pain as he slowly got up and took a look around the area. There laying not too far away from him was Rosalina, her little luma was up and about trying to wake her up. Pit ran over to Rosalina and shook her vigorously with Luma trying just as hard.

"Rosalina! Wake up! It's Pit! Please wake up!" Pit shouted right in Rosalina's ear, something he'd soon regret.

After he finished yelling she got up using a floor attack knocking bit back by a few feet. She brushed the dust and dirt of her dress and picked up Luma.

"Ouch!" Pit walked over to Rosalina, "What was that for?"

"That was for shouting deafening in my ear! It was a very rude awakening."

Pit but his hand behind his head. "Well, I was worried about you. Just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

Rosalina then smiled. "I appreciate that, thank you. And I apologized for hitting you."

"It's ok," Then Pit stopped and took a moment to examine the new environment, this wasn't any place he knew. "Any idea where we are?"

Rosalina then looked around herself, they were standing on the rooftop of a building in a city they couldn't recognize. "Could this be Onett?"

"No," Pit retaliated. "Then we'd hear screams of terror from pedestrians."

"Why is that?"

"There are crazy drivers every where in Onett."

Rosalina thought a bit longer then she spotted something behind Pit. A store; it seemed to be the only one opened in the area.

"Pit, I'll be right back." Rosalina Jumped off the building and safely landed on the street bellow.

Pit leaned over the edge calling out to her. "Where are you going?"

She pointed to the store. "I'm going to see if anyone in there can help us. I'll be out in a few minutes." She then proceeded to walk in.

Pit took a good look at the store, "From Dust Till Dawn?" he thought to him self. "What kind of store _is_ that?"

* * *

 _Unknown Location- From Dust Till Dawn_

Rosalina heard bells chime as she entered the store. There wasn't many people in the store, actually only the shop keeper was there as far as she could see.

"Excuse me sir, I seem to be a bit lost could you please tell me where I am?"

The keeper didn't seem to talk very much, he was more interested in Luma than answering her question. Rosalina had to use a different approach.

"Is there a news stand in here?"

The shop keeper nodded and pointed to the back. He went back to attending to his wares and Rosalina was off to the back with Luma following closely behind. There by the magazine rack was a little girl in a red hood just stood there, reading an article about weapons. She didn't seem to notice Rosalina, she must have really liked that article. Rosalina looked through the rack herself and found a news magazine, this could help her figure out where she was. As she flipped the pages another chime could be heard through out the store.

Luma, being the curious little star that it is left Rosalina to read while he went to see who came in. Luma became very frightened by what he saw. He saw a man In a while coat surrounded by some other men in black. They didn't seem friendly at all.

The Man in white then proceed to ask, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop opened this late?" Then one of his henchmen pointed a gun at the shop keeper.

Luma let out a little squeal in fear and ran over to Rosalina, not realizing he got one of the Henchmen's attention. When Luma finally reached Rosalina he tugged on her dress trying to get her attention.

"Not now little one," She returned to her magazine. Not realizing one of the henchmen was standing beside her.

"Alright kids, put your hands where I can see'em!"

There was no response from either of them.

"Hey, I said put your hands in the air! You two got a death wish or something?"

The man grabbed the hooded girl and Rosalina turning them around. It turns out the hooded girl was wearing headphones the entire time and Rosalina was just too deep in thought to have payed attention. The man then motioned for the hooded girl to take her head phones off and for Rosalina to put her magazine away.

"Yes?" The hooded girl asked.

"You two, put your hands in the air, NOW!"

"Are you robbing us?" she asked. It didn't seem like he intimated her very much.

"YES!" He yelled.

"Ohhhhh." The girl smiled deviously. The man was in for a world of hurt.

The hooded girl proceed to launch him down the aisle, knocking him out cold.

Rosalina looked at her, very shocked, but then her shocked expression turned into an impressed one. "That was quite a hit, I'm very impressed."

"Thank you." She turned towards Rosalina, "My name is Ruby!"

"Very pleased to meet you Ruby, I'm Rosalina," She then picked up her little companion. "And this is Luma."

"OH MY GOSH! HEISSOOCUTEICOULDJUSTHUGHIMTODEATH!"

Rosalina giggled, Then another henchmen appeared in the aisle.

"May I?" Rosalina asked.

"Of course!" Ruby responded.

 ** _Hey Guys! Thank you all for reading my story and being so patient with me! Ive had some tough times lately and I really appreciate having so many new readers enjoy my story for the past two weeks. To make up for not posting last week I'll post chapter 5 some time tonight or tomorrow. Have a safe day!_**


	5. Updates

Hello readers! I have a few updates for you. It's been forever since I posted the last chapter. This was because I was busy with school, I was helping RiseAgainstSP with his RWBY fan pic RWBYP (Which I totally recommend you read). However I have a lot of free time a head of me so I'll be able to add more chapters soon but first I'm going to rewrite and fix the last four chapters. I might change the POV to each fighter rather than a third person and change it to a first person perspective and switching it between each fighter based on the circumstance. I'm also accepting cameo requests! If you have a RWBY team, character, or if you just want to make a minor appearance in future chapters. feel free to send me a message! I'd like your feedback too. I really want to improve the writing in this fan pic so any suggestions or critiques are very much appreciated. Thanks for your patience and support! Have a wonderful summer everyone!

-Mighty the Writer


End file.
